A Weekend in the Country
by jes004
Summary: Jack and Irina hash things out. AU The last 30 minutes of Alias never happened. This story is only very mildly "M".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jack Bristow stood on the balcony overlooking the French river valley wishing, not for the first time, he could be in his room enjoying the spy thriller he'd bought at the airport. He was still feeling a bit jet lagged, and the sullen skies and heavy rain pounding the countryside only deepened his already dark mood.

His friend Liz Vachon and her husband Joseph were throwing a party celebrating their fifteenth wedding anniversary. He had accepted Liz's invitation to attend, despite his dislike for such affairs.

He and Liz had been close once, and had remained friends through the years. Recently, she had gone on a mission for him, which ended by compromising her cover and almost costing her marriage. Joseph had resigned from his government post, staving off what could have been a highly embarrassing scandal. Liz, in return, officially retired as a spy for the British government. He was happy for Liz's sake that Joseph was able to move past the betrayal and was honored that she wanted him to be present as the two forged their new life together.

He could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the house as the party guests enjoyed the free flowing alcohol. His presence would be required later, when the cake was cut, but for now he preferred the solitude of the porch.

He was the only one outside, occupying the only place sheltered from the storm. Couples looking for a bit of privacy would dare only a moment in the elements before seeking a more hospitable niche. He heard the door open, but didn't bother to look. As had others before, whoever it was would only need a moment outside to retreat from the wind and rain.

"Somehow, I knew I would find you here."

Jack turned to the voice, quickly hiding his surprise. "Irina?" He frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited."

Jack snorted.

"Elizabeth called me last week." A gust of wind whipped at her hair. She pulled it back, away from her face. "I assumed you were the one who requested her to call. She apologized for not including me in the original invitation and congratulated me on our reconciliation."

Jack searched her face for signs of lying. Outwardly, she seemed sincere enough, but he had learned the hard way how adept Irina was at prevarication. "Our what?"

"Reconciliation. About us being back together."

Jack looked at her blankly. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Someone said something to her. She wasn't lying, Jack."

"No," he agreed reluctantly. "That actually clarifies my conversation with her when I arrived. I thought it was for Joseph-" he broke off. Irina had no need to know about his previous relationship with Liz. Liz had chosen not to tell Joseph, either. Officially, he and Liz had merely been business partners.

Irina noticed the hesitation, but chose not to remark on it. "If you didn't set this up, then somebody else did. Who knew you were attending?"

"Just Sydney and, by default, Vaughn."

Irina shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. I doubt Vaughn would arrange this. And Sydney-"

"Sydney," Jack said, interrupting her, "wants us to be a family again. I'll deal with her when I get back."

"In the meantime?"

"I'll make arrangements for your return."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm staying."

"You can't stay," Jack said, with exaggerated patience. "Liz will expect us to share a room."

Irina cocked an eyebrow. "I don't seem to remember that being a problem."

Jack's face darkened. "Irina, this isn't a game. There is nothing to be accomplished by having you stay and I have no intention of continuing this lie with Liz."

"We need to talk."

"We can talk back in Los Angeles."

"I tried. You've been avoiding me."

"What a vivid imagination you have. I have merely been busy."

"You're retired now."

"Yes, and it is quite amazing the things there are to occupy ones time."

"The doctor told you to take it easy."

Jack felt a surge of anger. "How the hell do you know that?"

"How the hell do you think?" Irina responded flatly.

Jack stared at her. "Sydney really has been busy. I apparently failed to teach her about keeping personal information private."

"We have put her in an awkward position." He started to comment, but Irina put a hand up, stopping him. "Please, Jack, let me finish." He nodded. "I tried to see you when you were in the hospital. Your government would not let me beyond the glass wall. When you were recovering, they wouldn't even let me that far."

This, Jack could tell, had angered her. He considered telling her that he was the one who had refused to see her, but thought better of it.

"When you were released, you ignored my requests to see you."

He feigned ignorance. "I don't remember any requests."

"Don't lie, Jack, I can always tell."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "I doubt that."

"I lived with you for ten years. You haven't changed as much as you think."

"Of course, every good whore should know her mark and you were one of the KGB's best."The spark of anger she leveled in return surprised him.

"Yes, Jack, I did my job very well. That doesn't mean I am without feeling. They warned us in our training not to become emotionally involved. Based on your dossier, I had no concerns about that happening. They thought you were a cold fish. It wasn't until our marriage that I realized how wrong the file was about you. I tried not to love you. The night we conceived Sydney I knew I had failed."

"I see. Very nicely calculated. Stroke my ego. Isn't that what Cuvee said was my weakness?" Jack didn't bother to hide the bitterness.

"Your weakness is that you always put those you love above yourself."

He clapped, a slow, mocking salute. "Another stroke. You really are quite good at this, Irina."

"Stop it, Jack. I have been waiting for this meeting for a long time and I'm not going to waste it on things that can't be changed. Our past will always be there. It doesn't have to be our future."

"_Our_ future?"

"Yes," Irina replied, firmly. "That's why I am here. I want to talk to you about us, about our marriage." She faced him squarely. "Only I had imagined somewhere a little more private."

"Let me save you the trouble." Jack told her, silkily. "There is no 'us'. We are married only because of a technicality, therefore we have nothing further to discuss."

"You told me that we were legally married until the marriage is annulled. Have you filed for an annulment?" She observed the slight reddening around his ears. "We do need to talk, Jack." She looked around. "But not here. Elizabeth said she had invited you to stay here for a few days and-"

"No," Jack broke in harshly. "Liz obviously believes we have resumed our marriage. I am not sharing a room with you." A man had only so much willpower and, where Irina was concerned, his was not very strong.

"Despite everything that has happened, Jack, we both know our daughter arranged this. You taught her to problem solve. This is her solution. Don't you think you should at least give it a chance?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack grudgingly opened the door to the second floor guest room he was occupying during his visit with the Vachon family, allowing Irina to enter first. When Liz invited him to stay a few days after the party, he had viewed it as a welcome respite from Irina's constant attempts to meet with him and Sydney's pestering to do the same.

He had told his daughter that he would talk to Irina when he was ready and begged her to let it go. Of course, he should have known she would ignore his request.

Sydney knew Liz from her teen years and they had become reacquainted during their recent mission. Of course, the teenaged Sydney only knew Liz as a colleague from Jennings Aerospace. He had been very careful to keep the sexual part of their relationship private. Apparently, he had done this too well. He doubted Sydney would have asked for the favor if she realized how close he and Liz had been.

Irina relaxed into one of the chairs flanking the stone fireplace, her eyes taking in the luxurious appointments in the room. "This is very nice. Do all the guest rooms have their own bath?"

"I wouldn't know." Jack answered, curtly. "I assume so. Joseph mentioned that they were renovating the house so they could accommodate private business retreats."

Irina nodded absentmindedly, her eyes on the king sized bed. A bit unfortunate for her plan, she mused. A smaller bed would have provided a better opportunity for her to get close, but she would make do.

Jack went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas. "I'm going to shower," he said, brusquely. "You can use my pajama top if you didn't pack any night clothes."

She had packed a very sexy and expensive negligee, which now would stay in her suitcase. The pajama top would be far more subtle and much more seductive.

In an effort not to think about Jack naked in the shower, she decided to unpack her luggage. She found a couple of empty drawers and placed most of her clothing in them. Of course, she had brought far more than she would probably need, but a woman had to be prepared for any possibility.

She kicked off her shoes and sat back down in the chair, staring thoughtfully at the en suite bath. Just thinking about her husband standing in the shower, water glistening off his tautly muscled body, made her ache. If she joined him now, so early in her quest, she could risk alienating him. Or, he could be waiting for her. Jack had been in there far longer than was usual. He had never been one to linger under the water, unless she was with him.

Just as she decided to act, Jack emerged from the bath, a towel casually draped around his hips. "It's all yours."

Irina searched his face for a clue to what he was thinking, but the years had taught him well. The impenetrable mask he had once only reserved for work was firmly in place.

"I drew a bath for you," he continued, his voice flat and emotionless. "Based on previous experience, I doubt you will be out any time soon. I don't plan on being awake when you emerge, and since it appears we will have to carry out this charade for the next few days, there will be ample time tomorrow to talk. I have to be in Paris on Tuesday. You may have my full attention until then."

Irina was taken aback by this bombastic pronouncement. "When did you become such a prick, Jack?"

"Your water is getting cold, Irina," he said distantly, ignoring her dig. "There was bubble bath, so I put some in for you."

Irina stared at his retreating back, not knowing what to make of the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

Apologies for the delay. I had finished writing this, but realized it needed another chapter. Chapter 4 is the addition.

Chapter 3/6

Jack woke early, the sun barely peeping across the horizon. He noted with satisfaction that the skies were clear. A morning run would help clear his head for the day ahead. Quietly, he rolled out of the bed and donned his running suit. As he tied his shoes, he heard Irina sigh softly, shifting her position away from the edge. He froze, not wanting to wake her. Her unexpected presence the night before had given him little time to gather his thoughts and he needed solitude to evaluate and strategize. His was a tenuous position. She was his Achilles heel and he needed every advantage he could muster to guard against his own downfall.

Irina lay in the bed half awake. She had not slept well, knowing Jack was only a few feet away. He had not slept well, either, she knew, judging by how rigidly he kept to his side of the massive bed, back turned to her. It was almost a relief when he slipped out of bed. She knew he was going for his morning run. It had been a habit of his long before they were married. Of course, there had been a few occasions where their morning activities had kept him from his routine. Quite a few, she mused with some satisfaction.

Through nearly closed eyes, she watched Jack strip off his pajamas and change into the sweat suit. Thinking she was asleep, he hadn't bothered to shield his nakedness. That he was sporting a rather glorious erection gave her some hope that her journey had not been in vain.

Chapter 4/6

Irina lay awake, rigidly keeping to her side of the bed. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so… she searched for the word... discouraged? Exasperated? Frustrated? Frustrated! That was the word. She had expected Jack to resist her request. She was not so naïve to believe he would easily agree to a trial reconciliation, so her plan was to take it slow. What she had not anticipated was their progress would be so glacial.

If he had assailed her with every grievance of their past, she would have been more prepared; but Jack avoided any mention of their personal history. Instead, he would drive every discussion relentlessly to one single theme. "Why are you here, Irina? What is your agenda? What information are you seeking?" He kept pushing and pulling back, pushing and pulling back. She knew he was a skilled interrogator; his reputation within the espionage circle was legendary. While she admired his technique, she definitely was not enjoying the experience. Always, he managed to goad her to the edge of her control and just as her hands readied to slap him, he would simply walk away. It was definitely effective. Each confrontation built upon the next, leaving her angry and unsated.

When Jack woke and prepared for his morning run, it had been a relief. Once he was out of the room, she dressed hastily, not wanting to be there when he returned.

She made her way to the terrace, hoping the fresh air would clear her mind and prepare her for the battles ahead. It was chilly on the porch, but she welcomed it, pausing only moment to draw the soft angora sweater closer. Leaning over the balustrade, her eyes swept over the serene landscape. Ordinarily she would have appreciated the beauty of the sun shrouded by the morning fog and the cloudy wisps softening the panorama below. Instead, her eyes were riveted to the couple jogging along the footpath leading down to the river. They weren't moving very fast, seemingly deep in conversation. They were too far away to distinguish their faces, but she easily recognized Jack's stride and knew that his companion had to be their hostess.

"They are good friends, no?"

Irina jumped. "Joseph. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come out."

"Elizabeth told me that she has known your husband for many years." Joseph's eyes were unreadable.

She smiled, quickly regaining her composure. "Yes, I believe they met while Jack was working for Jenning's Aerospace."

"You knew her then, too?"

"No." Irina's senses sharpened. "Jack and I were separated at the time. We've only recently reconciled," she lied, keeping their pretense as close to the truth as possible. She smiled, ruefully. "To tell you the truth, Joseph, we are still trying to work through some of our difficulties."

"I… wondered." His eyes glanced toward the joggers. "Forgive me for my impertinence, but my wife and I are also working through some problems. I wanted to be sure that your husband was not one of them."

Irina swallowed, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. The directness of his question had momentarily taken her aback. She considered her options before deciding to answer with tempered frankness. "If you are asking whether or not my husband and your wife are having an affair, I assure that is not the case." Irina was well aware of her husband's true relationship with Liz sixteen years ago, but she had no intention of sharing that with Joseph.

"How can you be so confident? You said you were separated and I can see that all is not well between you."

Irina saw the uncertainty and doubt in his eyes. "I left Jack," she said bluntly. "It was a situation of my own creating, not his. Jack is an honorable man and a faithful husband. You have no need to be concerned." She looked him directly in the eyes and wished she could be as certain as she sounded. "Trust your wife, Joseph. She needs you to believe in her now more than she will ever admit."

He searched her face for any sign of deception. Seeing none, he lifted her hand and kissed it. "Thank you, Irina, you have eased my doubt." He smiled. "It will be a little bit before our spouses are ready for breakfast. I would be most pleased if you would join me in the morning room for coffee?"

"That sounds lovely," she agreed, thankfully. It would be good to have a normal conversation.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Irina lazed against the pillows, the glow of their lovemaking still warm on her skin. The last two days had been spent in constant confrontation. When Jack had reached for her during the night, she had been hazy with sleep. More than a little surprised by his actions, considering the terrible argument they had just before going to bed, she had given herself to him willingly. Sex between them had always been great and this had been no different. Jack was a considerate lover and made sure her needs were satisfied before seeking his own.

Wrapped in his arms, she had dozed off, finally able to rest. She woke only when he rolled off the bed and headed for the bathroom. She shivered. In the heat of their lovemaking, neither had noticed the fire dying out. When Jack came back she would have him stir the embers back to life. She smiled happily. Then she would see if she could stir up a few embers of her own. Burrowing under the blankets, she waited, anticipation making her impatient for his return.

Jack came back into the room and headed for the closet.

"Jack?" He stopped short. "It's cold. The fire is out."

Irina saw the clothes in his hand. "You're not coming back to bed?"

"I need to get something from town. I didn't mean to wake you."

She stared at him, confused. "But, this morning-"

"This morning meant nothing." He shook himself, digging deep for his composure. "Thanks. You really are quite accomplished at the art of seduction, Irina. I really must congratulate you. The sex was good."

Irina cocked an eyebrow, puzzled. "Good?"

"I realize I'm not the best judge, since my experience isn't as broad as yours, but I found it immensely satisfying. Since I'm retired, I really don't have any information to trade and the Rambaldi artifacts were destroyed. I do get a nice pension, though. Just let me know how much I owe and I'll write a check. You do take checks?"

Irina's eyes glittered dangerously. "You're calling me a whore?"

"I was thinking hooker, but if you prefer whore, who am I to quibble? Well worth the price, whatever it is," he added affably.

"Get out."

Ignoring her, he stepped into his jeans.

"Get out, you smug bastard, before I kill you."

"You should at least wait until you're paid." He shook his head reprovingly, pulling the shirt over his head.

Irina searched wildly for something to throw. She grabbed the half empty bottle of vodka on the bedside table. "You have five seconds to leave the room before this bottle connects with your head." Irina snarled. "One, …two, -"

"You prefer cash? I don't think I have enough on me, but when I go to town-"

"Three."

He looked at her finally, seeing her rage.

"Four."

He left.

*

Jack slumped against the door, not sure what to do next. He was tired. Not physically so; more emotionally drained. Every morning since Irina had arrived, she had stayed firmly on her side of the bed. Until this morning. Sometime during the night, she had shifted to him, her body warm against his. Without thinking, he had drawn her closer. She woke at his touch and when he looked into her eyes, he was lost.

Irina's request for reconciliation had caught him off guard. When she had been Laura, he had loved her with his whole being. There was nothing he would not do for her. After the CIA arrested him for conspiracy, his whole world collapsed. Locked in solitary for six months, he relived every profession of love, every moment of intimacy and knew them for a lie. The memories had castrated him, both physically and emotionally. It had been a long, dark, struggle just to regain some semblance of his manhood and when he finally pulled himself from the abyss, he vowed he would never give that power to a woman again.

Even Liz had been unable to break past that barrier. He cared for her, had loved her in a way, but it wasn't enough. When she finally understood that he couldn't give her what she needed, she left.

With Irina, he knew keeping his resolve would be much more difficult. Her power over him was strong and so he had fought against his desire in the only way he knew how. But this morning proved his undoing. Their lovemaking was wild and passionate. When they were finally sated, he knew she had caught him again and like any caged animal, he lashed at her with the only weapon he still had left. He had expected her to be angry at the insult, but the strength of her fury had stunned him.

He stared down at his feet, absently noting they were bare. Not unlike his soul, he mused. There had been similar fights during their marriage. She had almost clocked him once before, not long after Sydney was born. Of course, at the time, he thought the marriage real and had dealt with it as any man would. A cock crowed, signaling the advent of dawn. The family would soon wake and he did not want to be caught lurking at his bedroom door. He straightened. Irina's anger was not feigned. Could she be telling him the truth this time? Was being with him her only agenda? He considered his options, but knew with total clarity there was only one choice.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6/6

Irina gazed moodily into the fire, feeling utterly defeated. Two days of constant tension, along with the early morning humiliation had finally taken its toll. He had finally pushed too far. There would be no reconciliation. It was obvious that the man she had loved so dearly no longer resided in Jack. It had been a bad idea for her to come.

She tore open the closet door, her anger only barely in check. She would have someone take her to the train station in town. It was pointless to stay and if she didn't leave, she knew she would kill him. She looked at the bottle of vodka now sitting safely on the dresser. She had been very close to killing him that morning.

She heard the door open, but didn't bother to look up.

Jack took in the scene, Irina at the closet, suitcase in hand. "So, you're leaving?" he said, voice flat.

Irina glared at him. "It's what you wanted. Congratulations, you win."

"Was there any doubt? Leaving is, after all, what you do best."

Irina turned toward him at this. Suddenly, everything was clear. "Damn you, Jack Bristow. You've deliberately been bating me all weekend and now you have the nerve to blame me for leaving? You're the one who called me a whore, which is rich when I think about it. You're the one who slept with my sister. She really appreciated you screwing her to get back at me."

Jack blanched.

"It isn't very pleasant when you're on the other side, is it Jack?" His hands were every bit as dirty as hers and she was tired of being civil. "When I came here, I thought if I could just talk to you we could find a little happiness, to make something good out of our past, but you never really gave me that chance. I don't know what you want from me. Do you want me to grovel?" She drew herself up, unleashing her full fury on him. "That won't be happening. I am not going to get on my knees and beg. I can't change what I was when we met or the reasons why we met. The truth is, I don't want to change it. I would not have met you, otherwise. We wouldn't have Sydney. So, if you think I am going to keep apologizing for that, you can forget it. I won't bother you any more. I'll ask Joseph to drive me into town. You and Elizabeth have a lot of catching up to do. It would be better if neither of us is around."

Jack drew in a sharp breath. "You know about Liz," he said, a statement; not a question.

"Of course I know about Elizabeth." She dragged a hand through her hair. "I wanted to kill her. You never were the type for casual sex, so I knew things were serious between you."

"Liz and I were over a long time ago," he said stiffly. "I would not insult Joseph-"

Irina waved him off. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even suggested you would." She threw the suitcase back in the closet and settled into one of the chairs flanking the fireplace. "I came here because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want your snores to be the last thing I hear before I fall asleep. I want to feel you tugging at the blankets I've stolen from you during the night. I want to wake up cuddled in your arms. I want to be there when you teach Isabelle her first chord on the piano. We're not young any more and I don't want to waste another moment without you. That's why I am here. That's the only reason, Jack. There isn't anything else."

Jack sat in the chair opposite her. "I don't snore."

Irina stared at him. Whatever answer she had expected, this was not it. She looked into his eyes, searching for a sign, something to tell her that this was an olive branch. "Yes, you do. Jack, I know you love me. You try to hide it, but its there in the little things you do. I've been telling you every day since we've been here that I love you, too. Why have you been pushing me away?"

Jack hesitated, remembering his decision by the door. It was time for the truth. "We aren't the same people we were twenty years ago. I don't know how two people with our history could ever find trust. A good marriage is built on trust and without it-" He schooled his emotions. "Every time you walk out the door, I would wonder if you were ever coming back. I don't think I could survive you leaving again."

"So, by forcing me away, you won't have to worry that I will betray you again?" She wanted to smack him. "Yes, I left you more than once, but leaving had nothing to do with how I feel about you. It was about doing what had to be done. You, of all people, should understand that. How many times have you done the same for Sydney?"

"That was different," he protested. "I was protecting her."

"So was I. Both of you." There were enough lies between them. "When you sent in your resignation, the KGB sent a termination order."

"I am fully aware of why you were extracted. I was imprisoned, leaving Sydney without either of us. If that's your idea of protection-"

"No, Jack. Your termination. And Sydney's."

Jack stared at her, stunned.

"You were no longer useful to them. I could then become a grieving widow, one in need of consolation. They saw it as an opportunity. Unfortunately, someone leaked my cover before they could put the plan into action."

"Someone? …You?"

Irina shrugged. "I warned them that seducing Arvin Sloane could prove dangerous. I assume he got a promotion for his discovery?"

"Sloane." Jack said the name with disgust. "You had his child." This knowledge still rankled.

"So he said."

"Irina, please. This isn't the time for your games." He turned away from her. "Despite the circumstances of her conception, I care for Nadia, as if she were my own."

"She is."

Jack stared at her, questioning.

Irina let out an exasperated sigh. "Jack, surely you checked?"

"The hourglass…"

"Now you choose to believe Rambaldi?" Irina exclaimed, exasperated. "I was already pregnant when I had sex with Arvin, which, by the way, I didn't enjoy. You owe me one for that."

"I owe you," Jack spluttered in disbelief. "Wait, are you saying Nadia is my daughter?" Jack tried to take this in, wanting to believe her.

"Check the DNA." She smiled. "You didn't sleep with her, too, did you?"

Jack looked horrified. "Good god, no."

"That's a relief," she said, trying not to laugh. "Having sex with my sister is one thing, but with your own daughter? That might have been a deal breaker." Then, more seriously, "She is very like you."

"Did Arvin know?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. He had read one of the Rambaldi manuscripts that alluded to his daughter. He assumed it was Nadia, but other manuscripts point to another child."

"Jacqueline?"

Irina nodded. "He never considered her because he thought her dead."

"Is she?"

"No."

"You know where she is, don't you?"

"Yes. The woman who stole her was a Rambaldi acolyte. She hid her with a distant relative who raised her as one of her own. I don't know how many people know her whereabouts, but if I could find her, I imagine others could, too."

"But it's over. No more Rambaldi. Sydney told me you destroyed everything."

"Sydney and I worked together to destroy all the ones we knew about."

"Your pardon, Irina, is contingent upon your cooperation with the US Government should any other Rambaldi artifacts appear."

"I know what my pardon says, Jack." Her eyes glinted. "Sydney tried to get ithat requirement removed from the contract, but the FBI insisted."

"That would presuppose there are other artifacts out there."

"There are rumors," she acknowledged.

"And you have been searching for them?"

"No. I've been trying to see you," she said humorlessly. "It's been a bit more difficult than I anticipated."

"You're telling me that you are no longer interested in the works of Milo Rambaldi?"

"Interested? Yes. Obsessed? No." She crossed to where he stood and looked him squarely in the eyes. "Milo Rambaldi nearly destroyed me. You and Sydney almost died because of him. I hope there are no more documents, but if there are, I will do my best to find them and destroy them. I want to be left in peace. I want our family to be left in peace."

"And you want to be married to me." Jack searched her face, seeking the truth. Their relationship had come to a crossroads. Walk away and he would never see her again. Believe her - trust her - despite everything, and chance happiness. Or heartache. He felt like a contestant on an old game show. Keep door number one, where the prize was certain, or trade it for door number three where the unknown could garner the 'Big Deal' or Jay Stewart in a bikini.

Irina waited, knowing the time had come. Her heart beat faster, not sure which way Jack would go. He stood and went to the door. Her heart sank. He was leaving.

"There's a house for sale overlooking the beach in Santa Barbara." Jack turned to her. "It's not far from the house Sydney and Vaughn just purchased, so we would have plenty of opportunity to see our granddaughter. What do you think?"

Irina looked at him, confused. Then understanding dawned. A tear slipped silently down her cheek. "I think," she said, wiping the tear away, "we should look at it - together - as soon as we get home."

"Irina? About Katya…"

"You were angry. I understood."

"Irina?"

"Please don't tell me there's more."

"No more." He locked the bedroom door. "I feel a little hot, sweetheart. I think I need to be in bed."

"Yes, Jack," Irina observed, happily. "I can see your… 'temperature' is definitely rising. Why don't I tuck you in?"

Fin

A/N - I hope you enjoyed this story. There will always be a 'happily ever after' for Jack and Irina for me. I don't write for the reviews, but I really do enjoy getting them.


End file.
